LOONA
LOONA (이달의 소녀; stylized as LOOΠΔ) is an upcoming twelve-member girl group under BlockBerryCreative. Starting in October 2016, a member will be introduced with a solo single and MV release every month for a year. Their debut is revealed to be in 2018. Members History '2016: Pre-debut' On September 25, 2016 the first teaser of member HeeJin was released across multiple social media platforms including Youtube, Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Teasers for "HeeJin" were released until October 4, when the music video for "ViViD" was released. On October 28, the second member, HyunJin was revealed in a similar manner. Teasers for "HyunJin" included HeeJin for their duet titled "I'll Be There" and solo teasers for HyunJin were released for her song "Around You". On December 8, more than a month later, member HaSeul continued the pattern by having teasers of her and her two fellow members. Her solo album, "HaSeul" was released on December 15, including her solo "Let Me In" and a Christmas themed trio named "The Carol". '2017: Pre-debut' On January 4, YeoJin was revealed as the fourth member. Her solo album, "YeoJin" was released on January 26, including her solo song "Kiss Later", HeeJin and HyunJin's duet "My Sunday", and HaSeul and YeoJin's duet "My Melody". On February 13, ViVi was revealed as the fifth member. It was revealed that LOONA will be in sub-units. LOONA's first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3, contains members, HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, and ViVi. Their mini-album, Love & Live, was released on March 13. Along with, were LOONA's first tv promotions exclusively on SBS' Inkigayo. On April 5, ViVi was confirmed as the "April Girl". Her single, "ViVi" was released on April 17, including "Everyday I Love You" featuring HaSeul and "Everyday I Need You" featuring future member JinSoul. On April 23, LOONA 1/3's repackaged mini-album, Love & Evil, was revealed with teasers of the members and a teaser for "Love & Evil". Love & Evil was then released on April 27 with a single stage on Inkigayo. On May 15, Kim Lip was revealed as the sixth member. Her single "Kim Lip" was released on May 23, with her solos "Eclipse" and "Twilight". On June 13, JinSoul was revealed as the seventh member. Her single "JinSoul" was released on June 26, including her solo "Singing in the Rain" and JinSoul and Kim Lip's duet "Love Letter". On July 7, LOONA 1/3's "Rain51db" music video was released. On July 10, a special music video for JinSoul's "Singing in the Rain" was released featuring member Heejin exclusively on V Live. On July 12, Choerry was revealed as the eighth member. Her single "Choerry" was released on July 28, featuring her solo, "Love Cherry Motion" and a duet with fellow member, JinSoul, "Puzzle". Discography Single albums * "HeeJin" (2016) * "HyunJin" (2016) * "HaSeul" (2016) * "YeoJin" (2017) * "ViVi" (2017) * "Kim Lip" (2017) * "JinSoul" (2017) * "Choerry" (2017) Sub-units * LOONA 1/3 * ODD EYE CIRCLE Trivia * Revealed by HaSeul in LOOΠΔ TV #40, each member is released based on their performance test scores, meaning HeeJin having the highest debuted first. * The first five members traveled across the world for their solo promotions. ** The locations include Paris, Tokyo, Iceland, London, Taiwan, Hong Kong, New Zealand, and Prague. * For the release of LOOΠΔ TV #100, LOOΠΔ TV #99 was in the form of a teaser, introducing LOONA's V Live account where they did #100 live. * Revealed through social media, the last four spots in LOONA are still being chosen from a pool of 50 trainees under the name of "LOOΠΔTIOΠ". * Part of LOONA's story is how the group "lives" in a universe titled the "LOOΠΔVERSE". Gallery Promotional LOOΠΔ_HeeJin_and_HyunJin_promotional_photo.png|"HyunJin" (1) LOONA HyunJin HeeJin and HyunJin 2.PNG|"HyunJin" (2) LOONA The Carol group photo.png|"HaSeul" (1) LOONA The Carol group photo 2.png|"HaSeul" (2) LOONA YeoJin HaSeul promo photo.png|"YeoJin" (1) LOONA YeoJin HaSeul promo photo 2.png|"YeoJin" (2) LOONA HeeJin YeoJin HyunJin promo photo.png|"YeoJin" (3) LOONA HyunJin HeeJin YeoJin promo photo 2.png|"YeoJin" (4) LOONA first four members collage photo.png|First four members LOONA ViVi HaSeul promo photo.PNG|"ViVi" (1) LOONA ViVi HaSeul promo photo 2.PNG|"ViVi" (2) LOONA first five members collage photo.png|First five members LOONA_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_promo_photo.png|"JinSoul" (1) LOONA_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_promo_photo 2.png|"JinSoul" (2) LOONA_first_six_members_collage_photo.png|First six members LOONA JinSoul Choerry promo photo.png|"Choerry" (1) LOONA JinSoul Choerry promo photo 2.png|"Choerry" (2) Miscellaneous LOOΠΔ_Debut_Logo_promotional_photo.png|Group logo Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * Youtube * V Live Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:BlockBerryCreative Category:2017 debuts